happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eyes Wide Open
Eyes Wide Open is a Halloween 2017 episode written by Josh "I know where you live!". In this episode, Sniffles wants to achieve perfect vision, but he goes a step too far when doing so. thumb|This title is an eye-opener. Roles 'Starring:' *'Sniffles' 'Featuring:' *'Cuddles' *'Pranky' *'Flippy' *'Giggles' *'Lumpy' *'Nutty' *'Sciencie' *'Crafty' *'Cascade' 'Appearances:' *'Velo' *'Grandma Wolf' *'The Mole' *'Petunia' *'Josh' *'Fungus' Title Card We see a closed eye (probably from Sniffles). It opens up and reveals a bloodshot eye with the title "EYES WIDE OPEN" in place of a pupil. The eye blinks before the episode begins. Plot Outside Sniffles' house, we some flashes coming through the windows. As the screen moves closer, we see that Sniffles is working on an experiment and is wearing a welding mask. Sniffles finally finishes it and shows that it is a homegrown nucleus. He tries to present it, but then his glasses begin to slide down his snout. He tries again with his glasses bound with a rubber band and bandages, but they slide off again. Later, Sniffles is making his dinner. The glasses slide off again and he burns his hand on the frying pan. Sniffles screams and wraps his hand in bandages. Later, Sniffles plays with his Funtendo Swap until he realizes its time to study. He attempts to carefully place it in the docking station, but his glasses slide off again. This caused Sniffles to drop his Swap and break it. Sniffles growls and looks at a mirror. Sniffles throws his glasses at the mirror, smashing it. Sniffles soon gets an idea. Sniffles constructs a laser surgery machine. He shackles himself to a chair and removes his glasses. Sniffles keeps his eyes wide open in order for the machine to focus on his pupils. He presses the button and the machine blasts a laser into his eyes, resulting in him screaming in pain. The big flash blinds Velo, who is cycling by Sniffles' house. Velo crashes into a dumpster and is crushed by a garbage truck. The next morning, Sniffles takes off the bandages off his eyes and sees that everything is clear to him. Sniffles spends the day conducting experiments. His watch beeps and he goes out for a stroll. At the park, Sniffles skips to a bench where Flippy is sitting and reading a newspaper. Sniffles was asking Flippy about his new vision, but then Flippy showed a hideous face that made Sniffles freak out. Later Sniffles finds a spot where there is no one to be seen and sits down. But then he sees Fungus looking dirty and runs away again. Fungus shrugs. Sniffles sees a seductive silhouette of Crafty and is infatuated. Crafty reveals her grotesque form and attempts to kiss him. Sniffles says "Ew" and storms off. Grandma Wolf asks Sniffles to help her cross the road. Sniffles refuses and Grandma Wolf is run over by a truck. Sniffles runs out of breath and feels his stomach rumbling. He heads off to the nearest restaurant to get some lunch. In the restaurant, Sniffles waits for his meal, sitting between Josh and Lumpy. He discovers why Flippy and Crafty looked frightening in his perspective. The reason is that everyone's imperfect flaws have been magnified 1000 times by his new vision and gives himself confidence to withstand the world's ugliness. Petunia gives Sniffles his meal. Sniffles is horrified to see germs and bugs on his sausages and eggs and pushes his plate away. This catches the attention of Lumpy, who then eats the sausages in a disgusting manner. Sniffles winces and looks at Josh, who also looks ugly, complete with dirty glasses. Pranky enters the restaurant and blows a raspberry in front of Cuddles, Lumpy and Giggles, who then join him in a funny noise contest. Sniffles heads to the men's room and has worrisome thoughts about his looks. He looks in a mirror and sees that he is perfectly normal. Sniffles leaves the restroom and is surrounded by Pranky, Giggles, Cuddles and Lumpy, who all make funny noises around him. Sniffles screams and speeds out of the restaurant. Cuddles asks "What's his problem"? The only choice for Sniffles now is to get used to the hideousness of his friends. That night, Sniffles is having a scientific date with Sciencie at another restaurant. Sniffles looks at the menu with his clear vision and orders two ice cream sundaes. Nutty the waiter gives them the sundae, while chewing a cookie over the table. Sniffles looks at the crumbs and sweats nervously. He looks at his sundae and sees that the glass is dirty but the ice cream isn't and begins to eat it. Sniffles soon finishes it, pushes the glass away and gazes at Sciencie, who looks deformed but not as deformed as everyone else. Just as Sciencie was about to kiss him, Sniffles can't take anymore and runs off. He hits Nutty, who then falls over and cracks his skull. Outside, Sniffles has regrets about having perfect vision. Just then, Cascade appears in front of him. Sniffles asks her to make his eyesight blurry again. Cascade waves her wand and zaps both of Sniffles's eyes. Unfortunately, this causes his eyes to inflate and burst. Cascade gasps. Back in the park, a blinded Sniffles feeds some pigeons with The Mole. He gives Mole a pat on the back. The episode ends with The Mole slapping him on the face. Deaths and injuries Deaths: *Velo is crushed by a garbage truck after crashing into a dumpster. *Grandma Wolf was run over by a truck. *Nutty falls on the floor and cracks his skull. Injuries: *Sniffles burns his hand on a frying pan. *Sniffles' eyes burst after being zapped by Cascade. Trivia *The episode is a title pun on the 1999 Stanley Kubrick film Eyes Wide Shut. *The episode is loosely based on the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Sore Eyes". *Velo's death is similar to that of Giggles in the TV episode Blast From the Past. *The Funtendo Swap is a pun on the Nintendo Switch, which was released in 2017. *The ending mirrors the ending of the Love Bites short Cold Hearted. Categoría:Halloween Categoría:Episodios de Halloween